1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy grenade apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy hand grenade apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for selective bursting of a fluid-filled balloon within the grenade body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy hand grenade apparatus has been utilized in the prior art for entertainment and amusement and for use in various type war game procedures. Prior art devices are set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,426 to Lee and U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,639 to Schellar wherein the Lee patent sets forth a timer mechanism and the Schellar patent includes a fluid-filled interior body containing pressurized fluid therewithin.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved toy hand grenade apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a timer mechanism associated with a fluid-filled body and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.